


Capturing Perfection

by PictureMeBroken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sekai, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: We were meant to beAnother time, another lifePossibly, probablyYou would beMine.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Capturing Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my old fics from AFF that I've decided to transfer over here. 
> 
> Inspired by MFBTY's song Sweet Dream
> 
> I wrote this in a very strange format, if you want to read it a little different, you can actually follow the roman numerals before each scene to read them in some kind of semi-order.

_soulmate;  
A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet -- a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before._

_i._

“Don’t leave,” he whispers, ice dripping from one hand to another as cold fingers pull back against warm ones. 

“Don’t make this harder on yourself,” his voice breaks, the only indication that this isn’t what he wants. 

His fingers slip, falling to his side silently as tears trail down his cheeks. Glossy brown eyes clench shut, not wanting to watch as the love of his life walks away from him for the last time. 

Warm fingertips brush against his cheeks, taking away tears with a feather light caress, and then he’s alone with the unspoken promise that it’ll be different next time.

  
_ix._  
“How did I end up in this position, Yeollie?” It’s a rhetorical question, one that Kyungsoo doesn’t want an answer to since he knows he won’t like what the giant says.

Chanyeol sighs, silence reigning between the two. Kyungsoo’s head rests against his thighs and Chanyeol can’t resist the urge to run his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“I just never thought I’d end up as the other woman, you know? I didn’t even know he had a boyfriend,” Kyungsoo sits up, face falling into his hands as he groans. 

It’s been a week. A week since he’s last heard from Jongin. A week since he’d found out that Jongin has a boyfriend. A week since said boyfriend walked in to find the two of them curled around each other in Jongin’s bed.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Of course not. Chanyeol probably knows that, but he asks because he knows that Kyungsoo wants to talk about it, even if he denies it when asked. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking even smaller than usual. “No, I haven’t. I don’t want to call him and make things worse for him, y’know?”

“It’s been a week, Kyungsoo. I don’t think he’s going to call first.” 

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo sighs and throws himself back down onto Chanyeol’s lap. “I’ll call him tomorrow.”

_ii._  
“I’m sorry,” Kai says, lips drawn up in a lazy smirk as he levels the gun at D.O’s head. 

D.O just smiles and lifts his own gun. “I love you,” he says, earning a genuine smile from the man before him. 

“I love you too.” Fingers tense and guns fire as D.O and Kai duck, the bullets landing square in the chests of the men behind them both. 

D.O rushes to his lover’s side, fingers roaming gently over the cut above his cheekbone before Kai’s lips are pressing against his desperately. “Kai, we’ve gotta go,” the shorter man says when they break apart, breathing labored and lips swollen. 

“I know. We’ll split up,” Kai silences the elder’s protest with a shake of his head. “It’ll be more difficult for them to follow us that way. When we’re safe, I’ll find you. I’ll always find you, Soo.” 

D.O nods and kisses Kai again; it could be the last chance he gets this go around. “I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll always wait for you.” 

  
_viii._  
“Hello, you’ve reached Kim Jongin. I can’t get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message I’ll be sure to get right back to you.”

Kyungsoo frowns as his boyfriend’s voicemail plays for the third time today. “Jongin-ah, it’s me. You told me to call you when I got out of class so we could make plans, but that only works if you answer your phone, pabo. Call me back. Bye.” He leaves off the ‘I love you’ poised on the tip of his tongue, certain that it hasn’t been nearly long enough for him to be confessing to the younger boy. 

He smiles at the thought nonetheless. Everything about being with Jongin just feels right in a way that Kyungsoo can’t even explain, almost like they were two halves of the same whole, finally fitted back together so their ridges matched perfectly. 

Kyungsoo’s smile brightens even more as his phone vibrates and Jongin’s name flashes across the screen. 

“Hyung, come over. I’ve got a surprise for you.” The words are barely out before Kyungsoo is standing and heading towards the door. 

“Be there in ten.”

  
_iv._  
Soft moans and pants fill the room as Kai moves against him, loving the way his favorite customer chants his name like a prayer when he’s buried to the hilt. It isn’t long before they’re coming undone in each others’ arms like so many nights before. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Kai says when they’re finished and Kyungsoo’s laying on his chest, hating how weak it sounds even to his ears. 

“I know. I wish I could take you with me, marry you instead of her,” 

“But you can’t,” Kai finishes. His voice cracks, heart squeezing at the thought that in less than a month Kyungsoo will be married and they’ll never see each other again.

It’s not supposed to be like this, paid meetings in a shabby motel room that always end in solitude and tears, it’s just not. 

But it is. No matter how much they wish it were different, they just can’t be together; not this time. 

  
_vii._  
“You’re really good; these look like actual pictures,” Jongin comments as his eyes scan the pages of Kyungsoo’s sketchbook. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says with a smile as he works on positioning his floor lamp and lounge seat just the way he wants them in one of the corners of his bedroom. 

It only takes a few moments before the scene is perfect, Jongin lying over the lounge in a simple pose, the lamp casting shadows over the planes of his body, and the stark white of his room bringing out the color of Jongin’s hair and lips. 

It takes much longer for Kyungsoo to sketch the scene out, time that Jongin fills with quiet conversation about the artist in front of him. 

“Why did you ask me to model for you?” Jongin asks when Kyungsoo is almost half way done. 

Kyungsoo lets out a small half-laugh before replying. “It’s going to sound creepy, but, I just couldn’t get you out of my head. I saw you that day at the cafe and I saw the picture in my head and then my fingers wouldn’t stop twitching, like they were screaming at me ‘This is it! This is the perfect scene! Go out and capture it!’” Kyungsoo stops as he notices the look Jongin’s giving him and sighs internally. “I’m sorry, I’m not some creepy stalker, I swear. I just really like to draw and paint and I really wanted to draw you.”

“Kyungsoo-ssi, I have a proposition for you.” 

Kyungsoo quirks a brow, heart racing at the small smile spread across Jongin’s lips when he looks up from his canvas. “What is it?” 

“I’ll let you draw me any time you feel like it, if you’ll go on a date with me.”

  
_iii._  
It’s been a week. A week of running and hiding and doing everything in his power not to get caught by the police and a week without Kai. 

It’s been almost two days since the last time he was being chased. Two days that have felt like years because if they aren’t chasing him...they may have caught Kai. The thought alone has stakes running through his heart and tears pricking at his eyes. It’s not the first time one of them has gone before the other, but a thousand times couldn’t prepare D.O for the pain of being without his soulmate. 

D.O jumps as the sound of glass breaking reaches his ears. In seconds he’s turning towards the sound, gun in hand and a bullet already in the chamber. 

“Is that anyway to greet your soulmate, baby?” Kai says, a grin on his lips and a flower in his hand. 

D.O charges him, arms wrapping around the younger’s shoulders and lips immediately connecting with his.

Kai chuckles against his lips, smiling even wider as they break apart. “Were you scared?” D.O can’t help but nod, prompting a laugh from the brunet holding him. “You never have to be scared with me. I said I’d always find you and I meant it.” 

  
_vi._  
“Kyungsoo, I love you, you know that, but do you seriously have to bring that sketch pad with you everywhere you go?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even look up at the older man, one hand flying across the paper before him and mapping out the image burned into his head while the other is curled against the warm cup of coffee he’d had Chanyeol buy him as payback for waking him up so early and dragging him into town. “Yepp,” The cup hits the table with a quiet ‘chink’ as Kyungsoo reaches up to flick his best friend on the forehead. “Don’t worry about what I’m doing and get to work on your paper.”

Chanyeol glares weakly as he returns to typing away on his laptop. They spend the better half of an hour like this, with Kyungsoo drawing and proofreading Chanyeol’s work after each new paragraph and Chanyeol making sure Kyungsoo has plenty of hot chocolate after his first cup of coffee. 

“And sent,” Chanyeol says at the two hour mark, smiling triumphantly over his screen before shutting his laptop and ordering one last drink for the road. “Thanks for your help, Soo. You’re so much better in that class than I am.”

Kyungsoo snorts, zipping his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “That’s because you spend the whole class checking out our T.A.” 

The flush covering the elder’s cheeks is proof enough that Kyungsoo hit the hammer on the head. “It’s not my fault that kid’s so cute.” 

Kyungsoo’s reply is cut off as the barista calls a name that has his heart racing for no reason at all. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo finds himself scanning the cafe, eyes locking on the tall brunet stepping up to the counter before he even realizes what he’s looking for. 

Their eyes meet and for a split second the world stops to revolve around the gorgeous man flashing him a smile before disappearing back out into the crowded streets.

  
_v._  
Kyungsoo pounds on the door, stomach churning as he hears the moans spilling from his lover’s mouth on the other side. 

“Kai, Kai open the door!” he calls between drops of his fist against the door. He can hear shuffling inside as the sounds of sex die down. 

He steps back as the sound of locks coming undone finally reach his ears; the first good sound he’s heard all night. When the door opens, Kai’s standing in front of him clad in a threadbare robe with messy hair and swollen lips. Kyungsoo can see the man Kai is supposed to be servicing lying on the motel bed but he doesn’t care, sweeping the younger man into his arms and kissing him for all he’s worth.

Kai’s the first to pull away. “Kyungsoo, what are you-”

“Pack your things,” Kyungsoo says before Kai can even finish his sentence. “This is the last time you’ll ever have to sleep with a stranger for money, babe.”

Kai smiles despite the scoff of disbelief that comes from his lips. 

“I’m serious, pack your things. I called off the engagement, separated my bank account from my parents’, and bought us an apartment. We can be together for real, Kai.” Kai has tears in his eyes at the thought of it, getting to live a normal life with the man he loves instead of barely scraping up the money to rent a motel room every week by sleeping with any man or woman who could pay him. “So please, pack your things.”

Kai didn’t need to be told anymore as he ran to pack his meager belongings. He was free. He was going to be with Kyungsoo. He was finally where he belonged. 

_x._  
“Don’t leave,” he whispers, ice dripping from one hand to another as cold fingers pull back against warm ones.  
“Don’t make this harder on yourself, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo listens for it, a break in his voice, a sniffle, anything to let him know that he's not going crazy and that Jongin is still his soulmate and that they'll be together just like every lifetime before this one.  
But it doesn't come. Silence thick as the blanket of snow surrounding them covers the two and in the absence of all other sound Kyungsoo can hear the snip as Jongin severs their string once and for all.

“Why?” he whispers, fingers slipping away from the younger. 

“I’m tired, Soo.” Kyungsoo barely manages to hold the sob bubbling in his throat as Jongin turns to face him and all he can see is the necklace holding Sehun’s birthstone. “We’ll see each other again.” 

Jongin leans forward to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead for half a second before he’s gone and Kyungsoo is left alone with the words Jongin didn’t say swirling in the air around him like the snow flurries landing in his charcoal locks. 

_‘We’ll see each other again.’_

_‘We always find each other, don’t we?’_

_‘But when we see each other next, it’ll only be as friends.’_

  
“Alright is everyone ready?” Nods and murmurs of agreement fill the room as twelve pairs of feet shuffle nervously. “Don’t be nervous guys, we’re gonna be great.”

Kyungsoo nods with a timid smile as the group starts forward. He swallows, throat thick with anxiousness and excitement. 

He starts as warm fingers wrap around his own but relaxes immediately when he sees his best friends walking next to him. 

“Don’t be nervous, hyung,” Sehun says from the other side, smiling brightly despite the shaking of his fingers where they rest in another man’s palm. 

“Yeah, hyung, don’t be nervous.” 

Kyungsoo nods, heart fluttering as Jongin squeezes his and Sehun’s hands once more before the bright lights engulf them. 

**_“We are ONE!”_ **


End file.
